Conventionally, round ropes or cords are commonplace for rod holding bodies in such blinds, with metal tape or the like being used in some. Nowadays, while there is demand for free shielding patterns of the multiple shielding adjustment faces with a single device, conventional rod holding bodies and toothed rod band holding devices thereof are shortcomings in meeting such demands.
For example, moving and holding the lower moving rod by raising/lowering ropes or tapes hanging down through the blade faces with a conventional movement holding device within the upper rod has problems such as there being no resistance in the slack direction of the rope or the like and so trouble due to slack readily occurs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a blind capable of precise and stable parallel holding of the moving rod and quiet and smooth raising/lowering operations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a blind having a rod moving-and-holding device with a simple structure, which does not readily encounter trouble or the like due to slack of rod holding bodies, and is robust and has excellent durability.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a blind having a rod movement holding device which performs parallel movement and holding of the moving rod due to exact and precise winding.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a blind having multiple shielding adjustment faces of a rod moving-and-holding device, suitable for moving multiple moving rods.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a blind having a rod operating device whereby rod moving operations and holding operations are performed in an easy and sure manner.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a blind having a rod operating device whereby fine and sure rod moving operations can be performed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a blind wherein moving operations and the like of all moving rods can be easily performed either manually or by electric motor as necessary.